


Blinded By Anger

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Magic, Minor Violence, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus sometimes can't control his rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By Anger

Tailgate had never been so afraid before in her life. She could only sit in her spot as she watched Cyclonus pace around in front of her, angry and upset. And what made her so terrified was that she was the reason why he was angry. While she would admit she was in the wrong, she never would have thought that Cyclonus would have been this angry about what she had done.  
  
It had been an accident. She and Cyclonus had been by the river earlier that day and he had warned her not to go near the river edges because it was unstable and likely to cave. Not to mention that the current was strong and lead to a waterfall not to far from where they were. But while Cyclonus was busy doing something else, she had gotten bored and a bit hot. Thinking it was all right, she had sat on a sturdier part of the river's edge and let her feet soak in the cool water.   
  
But one of her bracelets had accidentally fallen off and into the water, getting stuck on a small branch sticking out of it. Honestly, she would have been fine and able to grab it, but when she had inched a bit forward, putting more of her body into the water, Cyclonus had turned around to see her where she wasn't supposed to be. He had called out to her urgently, but it had made her jump and lose focus, evidently leading her to fall into the river and having the current carrying her away.  
  
Cyclonus had saved her before she had gotten too close to the waterfall and from drowning, but that didn't mean the experience wasn't frightening. Not to mention Cyclonus had given her the darkest look she had ever seen him give. And when he had abruptly said they were going home, she couldn't even utter a sound against him. His voice had been... dark. Deadly. She wasn't sure if she had ever been so terrified by his voice before. She was certain she hadn't been.  
  
So now they were back home, Tailgate sitting on the couch with Cyclonus standing up. They had been like this for nearly five minutes and it was agonizing. She trembled in fear. This wasn't just him being silent. He was furious... so mad he couldn’t' even speak. To make it all worse, it was directed towards her.  
  
"You could have killed yourself."  
  
The human flinched, looking up to see that Cyclonus had stopped pacing and was now glaring at her murderously.    
  
"I told you not to go near the river's edge."  
  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
  
"You deliberately did the one thing I told you  _not_  to do. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I... I was just..."   
  
"Was I not clear enough?" he demanded harshly. "Did you not understand something about my warning?"  
  
"I-It’s n-not..."  
  
"Tailgate, do you not understand that you could have died because you didn't listen to me?!" he snarled, throwing his hands up in the air. He ignored that she flinched back in fright, too wrapped up in anger and the idea that he almost lost her. "What if I hadn't been fast enough to catch you, Tailgate? Do you understand what would have happened? You would have died! Would ignoring my warning be worth that?! Death?!"  
  
"N-No, I-"  
  
"Answer me, Tailgate! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" she finally screamed out, terrified of her lover's anger. "I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't thinking...! I-I-I didn't do it on purpose! I'm sorry!"   
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed me! I don't tell you to do or to not do things unless it's to keep you safe!" Primus, he thought his world had ended when he saw her slip into the river. Damn it, why didn't she listen to him?! She always had before! What the hell had she been thinking?! Was this some sort of test?! To see if he would actually save her or not?! Was almost killing herself really worth that?!  
  
He turned away from her, his hands shaking his anger. Primus, he didn't know what to do. He was so angry... He wanted to hurt something. Damn it, what he wouldn't give to have Whirl standing in front of him now. That maniac was always ready for a fight and, currently, he was ready to be involved in one. Just to have an excuse to rip something apart!   
  
Tailgate was trembling in her seat. She had never seen Cyclonus this mad before. It terrified to know that he was like this because of something she had done.   
  
“I-I’m sorry…!”  
  
“Quiet–”  
  
“I-I didn’t mean to-!” Tailgate, so wrapped in her fear, didn’t realize that she was crying and actually making Cyclonus even more frustrated that he already was. “I-I was just-!”  
  
“Enough, Tail–”  
  
“Pl-Please, forgive me, I never meant to-!”  
  
“ _I said enough, Tailgate!_ ”  
  
Cyclonus wasn’t sure what happened next. All he could remember doing was indescribable rage consuming him and swinging his arm back when he turned to face her. But in that rage-filled mindset, the god could not control his powers from unleashing. The black mist shot out of his hand, aiming right for Tailgate’s face. She had been too shocked by his shout to react or even register what was being thrown at her. Cyclonus could only watch in horror when it slapped her in the face and caused her to fall back onto the couch. Her hands flew up to her face, cradling it as she tried to figure out what had just happened.  
  
Before he could think of anything to say, she started screaming hysterically. Her hands moved to her eyes, rubbing at them furiously as she continued to scream. Oh Primus… Oh Primus, she couldn’t see! No matter how much she rubbed at her eyes or how many times she blinked, everything remained pitch black!  
  
She screamed again, causing Cyclonus to snap out of his horrified trance and run to her.  
  
“Tail-!”  
  
“ _I-I can’t see!_ ” she shrieked, tears starting to pour down her face in fright and confusion. “ _I-I-I-!_ ”  
  
“Tailgate, you must–”  
  
“I CAN’T SEE!”  
  
Seeing her getting more and more hysterical, Cyclonus held her to him tightly, his heart pounding hard as she wailed and flailed in his grip.   
  
Primus, what had he done? He had completely lost it… And hurt her. He had blinded her. It wasn’t permanent, it would only last for a few hours, but he had still lashed out at her. He had allowed himself to lose control and take away her vision. He had scared her… hurt her… All because he couldn’t stop his temper.  
  
“Tailgate…”  
  
She was too hysterical to notice the pain in his voice. She just cried, gripping him tightly to keep herself grounded. She didn’t even notice that her lover was shaking, hating himself for what he had done to her. If she wasn’t so distraught, she would have attempted to comfort him, to tell him it wasn’t his fault.  
  
But she couldn’t. She could only wail, only stopping where she finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Cyclonus just sat on the chair next to the bed, watching Tailgate sleep rather peacefully despite what he had done. After she had finally exhausted herself, he carried her to her room and tucked her into bed, never leaving her side once but never moving to touch her, not even to stroke her cheek.  
  
He looked down at his hands. How… could he do that? How could he have done something like that to her? Even if he had been angry… That was no excuse to hurt her. And to think he had been angry because she had forgone her own safety…  
  
And there he was, the one who had hurt Tailgate and put her in danger because of his outburst. His powers.  
  
His hands curled up into fists. What had he done? He was such… such a lowlife  _bastard_  for hurting her in such a manner. It didn’t matter if he was angry. He had promised to protect her, to love her… And he had hurt her by temporarily blinding her.   
  
She was no doubt frightened of him now. She had been scared when he had been angry. And the way she had screamed… He had only heard her wail like that once before, when he first came across her being attacked by those filthy slavers. And now he had been the one to cause her to make such a horrible sound. All because he couldn’t control himself.   
  
He wanted to leave her, but he couldn’t bring himself to rise from his chair. He had to make sure she was all right. He had to make sure that when she woke up, her sight returned. He had to apologize… He couldn’t just leave her there confused and afraid.  
  
So while she slept, Cyclonus just sat there in his own self-hatred, not sure if he could really trust himself ever again.


End file.
